1. Field of the Invention
A gaming machine according to one or more aspects of the present invention relates to a gaming machine that runs a game based on the running of a dealer displayed on a display.
The present invention relates to a card gaming machine which has a display which displays a card game progressing by a dealer.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a casino or game parlor, etc. is placed a gaming machine or a table wherein a dealer and players participate in and execute a game called a poker, roulette, baccarat, or blackjack.
For example, in US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0084505, a card gaming machine, in which a pai gow poker is executed, is described.
Now, among conventional gaming machines, some display a dealer's image on the display so as to enhance realistic sensation. However, a dealer's image displayed on the display always repeated same actions according to the progress of a game. In the following, taking a poker gaming machine as an example, description is made on a dealer's actions in one game.
(A) First, when a card game is started, a predetermined number of cards are dealt to a dealer and players respectively.
(B) Next, when a player wishes to change cards, the dealer deals new cards to the player who wished the change.
(C) Then, when dealing of cards ends, the dealer cards are disclosed.
(D) Thereafter, if a player has won, a prize is awarded to the player. In contrast, when a player has lost, a gaming value which has been bet by the player is collected.
Then, the dealer being displayed on the conventional card gaming machine repeated from the actions of above (A) to the actions of above (D).
Accordingly, compared to a game which is really progressed by a dealer of human at a casino and the like, a game which is progressed by a dealer being displayed on a card gaming machine tended to be easy for coming to a monotonous game. Also, tension sense of a player or sensation sense of a player comes to be diluted. Furthermore, a player could not empathize with a dealer being displayed on the display, and could not find a motivation for betting either. Hence, even if a dealer is displayed on a display, an entertainment quality or an operation rate is not improved sufficiently by the displayed dealer.
It is the first object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine that can encourage a dealer displayed on the display to behave according to player's personal data or gaming history by giving a tip not associated with a prize to the dealer and that enables enhancement of entertainment quality or increase in the operating rate, which have not been possible with the prior art.
Furthermore, in a gaming machine in which gaming progresses using disposed cards of the suit and the number (e.g., hearts and A), such as Pai Gow Poker or blackjack, contents of a prize to be awarded to the player is determined based on a hand of cards dealt to the player or that of cards dealt to the dealer. Thus, a kind of cards dealt to the player was an important parameter that dictates gaming result.
The present invention can allow the dealer displayed on the display to behave according to the player's personal data or gaming history by giving the dealer a tip that is not associated with a prize. Furthermore, it is the second object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine that has enabled enhancement of entertainment quality and increase in the operating rate, which have not been possible with the prior art described above, by awarding the player who gave the tip with a right-to-change dealt card with another card.
Furthermore, content of a prize to be awarded to the player in the above gaming machine varies depending on the amount of gaming value bet by the player (hereinafter referred to the bet amount). In fact, if the player bets a large amount of gaming value, a prize to be awarded will be of high value even when the same condition of awarding the prize is satisfied.
Thus, the bet amount is an important parameter that has a great influence on game results, and it is an important selection for the player how much bet amount to be set. Basically, this bet amount is set through the player's operation before the start of a game. However, it was also possible to execute an additional bet operation of increasing the bet amount while the game is in progress, such as “Raise” of poker and “Double Down” of blackjack.
The present invention can make the dealer displayed on the display behave according to player's personal data or gaming history by giving a tip that is not associated with a prize. In addition, it is the third object of the invention to provide a gaming machine that enables enhancement of entertainment quality or increase in the operating rate, which has not been possible with the prior art as described above, by awarding the player with a right to place an additional bet of the bet amount increased more than usual.